Many aqueous systems require thickeners in order to be useful for various types of applications. Such aqueous-based systems as cosmetics, protective coatings for paper and metal, printing inks, and latex paints all require the incorporation of thickeners in order to have the proper rheological characteristics for their particular uses. Many substances useful as thickeners are known in the art. These include natural polymers such as casein and alginates, and synthetic materials such as cellulose derivatives, acrylic polymers, and polyurethane polymers.
Associative thickeners are so called because the mechanism by which they thicken may involve hydrophobic associations between the hydrophobic species in the thickener molecules and other hydrophobic surfaces, either on other thickener molecules, or on molecules in the system to be thickened. The different types of associative thickeners include, but are not limited to, polyurethanes, hydrophobically-modified alkali soluble emulsions, hydrophobically modified hydroxyethyl cellulose or other products, and hydrophobically modified polyacrylamides.
The molecular weight and HLB of these associative thickeners, which usually are water soluble or dispersible polymers, is chosen to be sufficiently high to impart desired rheological properties to an aqueous composition containing the thickener. Advantageously, the water-soluble polymer has a molecular weight sufficiently high such that a solution containing up to 2-3 weight percent of this polymer will exhibit a viscosity of at least 5,000, preferably at least 15,000, and most preferably at least 20,000 centipoises (as measured on a Brookfield viscometer with a number 3 spindle at 10 RPM at 25.degree. C.). As explained above, a variety of polymeric materials may be used as a water-soluble polymer, including cellulose ethers, polyacrylamides, sulfonated polystyrenes, copolymers of acrylic acid, hydroxypropylated guar, and the like.
Such polymers tend to be quite viscous when present in high concentration in an aqueous solution. Reduction of viscosity with added agents, e.g., organic cosolvents is possible, but the use of viscosity reducing agents can pose environmental problems (e.g., contribute to volatile organic compound content) or performance problems (e.g., added surfactants can detract from the performance of coating of a latex which contains the thickener).